What's My Line?/In Popular Culture
During What's My Line? What's My Lion? Warner Bros. created a Looney Tunes short that used a pun title. It was called What's My Lion? and saw Elmer Fudd hunt a mountain lion and didn't realize until the end of the cartoon that the lion came to Elmer's home as a hunting trophy. What's My Crime?/101 Dalmatians In the classic 1961 animated Disney film 101 Dalmatians, it briefly spoofed What's My Line? as What's My Crime? What happened was that Horace & Jasper Badun, Cruella De Vil's offbeat henchmen, were watching the show when Cruella came in to tell them to kill the 99 kidnapped puppies tonight, but they elected to continue watching the show until it was over, at which point they would then do the job. The game itself was centered around crime & the law; the contestants were all criminals and the panel was shortened to three. Horace & Jasper continued watching the show while the puppies escaped from the room; when the show ended, Horace & Jasper chased after them until Pongo & Perdita arrived. 1961.jpg|A scene from 101 Dalmatians. Television Land The 1971 film featured clips of the show in the film. What's My Perversion? It was during the syndicated version that Woody Allen (who has appeared in a 1967 episode of the show itself) parodied the show in the 1972 comedy film Everything You Always Wanted to Know About Sex (But Were Afraid to Ask) with the segment called "What Are Sex Perverts?" featuring a game show called What's My Perversion?. It was hosted by Jack Barry (The Joker's Wild) and appearing are the panelists Robert Q. Lewis (who had been a panelist on the show), Regis Philbin, Toni Holt and Pamela Mason (who had been a "Mystery Guest" on the show). Magnavox Odyssey On the syndicated version in 1972, the production director of Magnavox Inc. came on the show to show the extremely short-lived console called the Odyssey. The secret was that he and host Larry Blyden were playing Tennis (which the panel failed to figure out). What's My Part? In the 1974 episode of Sesame Street had a spoof of What My Line? called What's My Part?, hosted by Guy Smiley. There were two such sketches: Foot, in which the regulars Bennett Snerf (Bennett Cerf) and Arlene Frantic (Arlene Francis) were portrayed as regular people joined by Professor Hastings, Who accidentally identified the Mystery Guest (Foot) merely by complaining his "foot" was asleep, and Nose, in which Snerf and Frantic are portrayed as noseless monsters and joined by Cookie Monster, also noseless, so naturally the Mystery Guest stumps them...and even when they remove their blindfolds they still can't identify him! 300px-Whatsmypart.jpg Whatsmypart-foot.jpg 25th Anniversary Special On May 28, 1975 (months before the cancellation of the syndicated run), ABC aired a 90-minute special of What's My Line called "What's My Line at 25". It was hosted by producer/creator Mark Goodson alongside Arlene Francis & original host John Daly. The special chronicled the life, times, and excellent moments of the show. After What's My Line? Bang Bang You Got it Parodied in a segment called What the F**k Do You Do?. The Kentucky Fried Movie a segment from the 1977 movie called Courtroom for which in turn is a spoof of the popular reality court series Divorce Court (1957 version) the judge (played by Ross Durfee) can be briefly seen flipping through the score cards from 5 to 50. The Kentucky Fried Movie What's My Line spoof 1.png The Kentucky Fried Movie What's My Line spoof 2.png That's My Line In 1980, CBS (the network that originally aired What's My Line?) & Goodson/Todman Productions produced & aired a special summer series called That's My Line. It was entirely based on What's My Line? except it was not a real game show; it was a simple Real People/''That's Incredible''-like reality show focusing on everyday people's unusual occupations. The show was hosted by Bob Barker and announced by former What's My Line? announcer Johnny Olson (who by that time became a team on The Price is Right); co-hosts for this show were Suzanne Childs, Tiiu Leek and Kerry Millerick (who joined in 1981). $T2eC16F,!ykE9s7tw!yVBRTGQ0tfz!~~60_57.JPG 160px-That's_My_Line.jpg That's_My_Line.JPG $T2eC16NHJHwE9n8ig+s,BReZRztC1Q~~60_57.JPG that's_my_line.jpg $(KGrHqNHJFQFEMQ(YVTeBRe,stPM5w~~60_12.JPG TML1.png The Ward A brief clip featuring the late Arlene Francis in a masked during the "Mystery Guest" segment of the show on tv was featured in the 2010 film by John Carpenter. What's Our Line? In the 1995 segment of Animaniacs called "Deduces Wild", Yakko, Wakko and Dot are sitting at a desk along with a sign that reads "What's Our Line?". Animaniacs_What's_Our_Line.png Isn't She Great? A spoof of the show called What's My Job? was featured in the 2000 Comedy-Drama film called Isn't She Great? Isn't_She_Great_What's_My_Job.png What's My Job? In the 2000 episode of Histeria! called "Histeria! Goes to the Moon" the show was parodied as What's My Job? hosted by Lydia Karaoke with Pepper Mills, Toast and Lucky Bob as the three panelists and astronaut Neil Armstrong as the contestant. What's_My_Job.png Down With Love A fake episode of the show is shown where it's main character Barbara Novak (played by Renee Zellweger) is the contestant being interviewed by the panelists. Down_with_Love_WML_Like_Spoof.png Category:What's My Line? Category:In Popular Culture